Vehicles include a torque generating system (e.g., an engine, an electric motor, or combinations thereof) that generates drive torque for vehicle propulsion. The drive torque is transferred from the torque generating system to a driveline of the vehicle via a transmission. One type of transmission is an automatic transmission, which comprises a plurality of clutches and a plurality of gears that are selectively apply to achieve a desired gear ratio for transfer of the drive torque. A braking system is typically utilized to decrease or otherwise regulate a speed of the vehicle, such as during normal driving, cruise control, or during downhill assist. Exhaust braking on turbogas and turbodiesel engines or engine braking on naturally aspirated engines or engines not equipped with an exhaust brake could be utilized to provide additional braking, such as in these downhill assist scenarios. Exhaust braking and engine braking in addition to a conventional braking system, however, still may not be able to achieve the full desired braking effect in certain scenarios. Thus, while these vehicle systems do work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.